gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Wow, 2 years.
Just wow, ladies and gentlemen, and noobs of all ages, this uh, this isn't a normal blog of mine, this is . . ., converation starter Pt.1 It is hard to believe it has almost been two years since I joined this place, and well, this place was a deslient wasteland of nothingness(It kinda was). I have seen people grow and change, and people go insane for one reason or another, I have witnessed the torch passed from one user to another, I have seen three, four, five Brethren Courts be created, I have seen a LOT of Role Play crap go downis not what this blog is about.. I have seen Legends leave. I mainly have seen this wiki evolve from a strictly Fanon basis to a more RP dominated place, with users such as John Breasly and Jeremiah Garland breakout as well respected people, I have also seen a certain few users lose respect of their peers by a couple big mistakes. I have also seen the growth and change of many people like Ned Edgewalker and Jarod(Dude, I am sorry, why did you change your username?). Let's see what else, well, the game, POTCO, from conversations on the chat, I have seen almost no one uses POTCO anymore then to have wars with other people, big whoop, POTCO is gonna end up like Star Wars Galaxes . .. Dead, I hope POTCO has a fourtunate ending. Pt.2 When I joined this place, I was a writing machine, I wrote a fanon about me, about Leon. about the EITC, about the Brethren Courts, I loved POTC at the time, it was my basic life, then school came along, and I had a crash in interest, leaving me a shell of a person here. Then last year I wrote my ONLY successful fanon The Logan Family Story, planned like three, four sequels, never wrote them. Wanted to write a PREQUEL only about #1, I forgot about it. Wanted to write something about my brother during his run as Pirate King . .. Forgot about it. Latley, I have seen this place start to recover from The Great Breasly Crash'('lol jk) From a RP crash and I think this place is the greatest, or at least second greatest wiki I have ever seen, I hope to see you all when I reach 3 years. Pt3. People I wanna thank is, really the entire community, weather not you love me or you hate me, or you don't give a flying crap about anything, I thank you. You guys bring something that I don't have in real life:real people, the people in my life, they mold their personalities off people they see on TV, you guys don't(well most of you.) I thank you for that, and I hope to see all of you sooner or later, again. Bonus Latley this wiki has suffered a crash, and my to-do list by my 3 year mark is to help bring this place out of it's depression/recession. I hope you guys follow in my efforts and assist me in doing this. Category:Blog posts